Pineapple Cake
by Jetta-chan
Summary: Just a 6927 one-shot, quiete ahort. First fanfic. Read to find out, with the pairing and title I pretty much said everything important. Poor atempt at some humor...T T


****

I don't own anything!

Only the plot of this one-shot.

It's my first fanfic so please be gentle~~. And yes, I know it's short. Normally I would write longer but like I said: first fanfic!

* * *

**Pineapple Cake**

**

* * *

**

**.OoOoOoOoO.**

**

* * *

**

„Eto...Mukuro?" asked Tsuna once he ate his piece of pineapple cake. He was nervous, since he worked very hard to manage to bake this cake without relying on the help of someone with more cooking experience.

Of course the kitchen showed that he didn't have any experience in baking.

„Hmm?" Mukuro looked up from his slice and looked at Tsuna. When he saw Tsuna sitting opposite him and still wearing the pink and frilly apron Mukuro gave to him he tried to hide an upcoming blush.

Tsuna just looked so... vulnerable. Mukuro unconsciously licked his lips as he continued to stare at his prey- ehm...I mean _housewife_. Okay... that still sounds kind of wrong but all in all it was true.

Mukuro started permanently living in the Sawada household since he didn't have a home at the moment and he didn't have to hurry to get an apartment since he was very well welcome in the house. Though Tsuna was _very_ annoyed by him sometimes.

„Mukuro." Tsunas voice brought Mukuro out of his dreamland and listened to Tsuna.

„Could you please help me clean the kitchen? Mom and the others aren't here and I don't think I can do all this alone by myself..." Tsuna told him, being a bit nervous about having to ask for a favor.

Mukuro smiled at our little Tsuna as he nervously fiddled with the hem of the apron.

„Kufufufu. Of course Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't think it will be so much work. After all, how bad can the kitchen look after baking only one cake, hmm?" Mukuro said.

„Eto-ehm... right..." Tsuna mumbled and blushed a bit as he thought about _how _bad the kitchen looked.

When Mukuro -finally- finished his fifth slice of cake, Tsuna ate only one but he said they could give the other pieces to their friends when they came over -of course later Mukuro would make sure there wouldn't be even the littlest bit of leftover cake when they came- he stood up and he and Tsuna walked to the kitchen.

When they reached the door Tsuna took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to let Mukuro see the chaos.

Mukuros eyes widened. He would have never thought anyone could make a kitchen into such a mess after only baking one cake, or even twenty.

„..." he turned to Tsuna, who stood beside him and noticed that Tsuna seemed to be really embarrassed and found the floor very interesting, or the eggshell that lay before him.

Mukuro faked a smile -on the inside he was making a big fuss about how the hell the kitchen could have ended this way and what she did to poor Tsuna to have to endure such punishment and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

„Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun. It isn't _that_ bad. It's only a little bit messy."

„It's okay, you don't have to try to cheer me up. It looks like Gokudera threw all his Dynamite in here."

'_True..._' Mukuro thought but only told Tsuna they should start cleaning now if they wanted it to be finished before evening. It was 2pm at the moment.

„Kufufufu, ikuzo!" Mukuro told Tsuna and they started cleaning.

* * *

7pm.

* * *

„Puh. Finally finished." Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief.

„..." Mukuro was too tired to say anything and just looked at Tsuna who was sitting beside him. They went to Tsunas room after finishing and both sat down on Tsunas bed.

Mukuro stared at the oblivious teen for quiet a while before finding himself starting to drool and quickly wiped his chin and looked away. His gaze still found it's way to Tsuna again quite often.

Tsuna had taken off his apron and it now hung in the kitchen. He wore black baggy pants and a yellow and red stripped sweat-shirt. The shirt was a bit to big for him thought so that Mukuro could see the creamy flesh of Tsunas shoulders.

Tsuna was breathing a bit hurriedly because he gave his best while cleaning and tried to make it end faster. His skin was somewhat flushed from the hard work, too.

Was it just him or was it getting hotter in here?

„Tsunayoshi-kun."

„Yes Mukuro?" Tsuna said and turned his head to Mukuro. His eyes widened slightly. Mukuro had moved from his sitting position to completely turn towards Tsuna and had a very serious look in his eyes. It wasn't a look you would see on the pineapple heads face often.

„I want you to promise me something, 'kay?" asked Mukuro.

Tsuna gulped. Mukuro looked so serious it kind of scared him. „Eh, uhm... okay."

„Never." Mukuro started. „_Never_ bake anything without help ever again okay?"

Tsuna just sweat-dropped and looked at the floor, being ashamed with his uselessness.

„Hai." he muttered slightly offended even thought he knew it was probably better this way.

Mukuro smiled at Tsuna as he now lay on his back and said 'arigato' before leaning forwards and hovering over the boy. He moved himself so that his legs were on each side of Tsunas hips and he was straddling him, with his hands on either side of Tsunas head and leaned towards the boys neck.

„Uhm Mukuro?" Tsuna asked nervously, surprised by the boys actions.

„U-huh?" said Mukuro while pressing his lips against Tsunas neck.

„..."

„...What are you doing?"

„... Nothing." Mukuro said innocently, not moving from his position.

Tsuna, slowly getting anoyed, somehow managed to flip them around so that now _he_was straddling Mukuro. The boy on the floor blinked in confusion and surprise at the smaller teen.

„What the hell were you doing?" Tsuna ask-whispered into Mukuros ear, unconsciously sending shivers down Mukuros spine with his hot breath. Then a smug grin blossomed on his face.

„This." he answered and sat up. Tsuna could only let out a small sqeak as his lips were being covered by Mukuros.

It was a soft but long kiss and Tsuna, after getting over the shock started responding to Mukuro. Mukuro put his arms around Tsunas waist and Tsuna slung his around Mukuros neck as they started to deepen the kiss.

When they parted they were both out of breath and couldn't tear their gazes from each others eyes as silence surrounded them.

Tsuna was the first to break the silence.

„Y-you know Mukuro. I-...I really l-like you... a lot." he confessed while blushing many different shades of red.

„Kufufufu. Good to know the feelings mutual." Mukuro said. He too had a pink tint showing on his cheeks.

Tsunas eyes widened. He would have never thought _Mukuro_, of all persons, would like him back. Unknown to him the pineapple in front of him thought the same thing about him.

Tsuna blushed even more when he felt Mukuros arms tighten around him more as he looked up to meet his soft gaze as they once again kissed.

This time the kiss was a lot longer and more passionate. And they both knew it held a promise. A promise to never leave each other.

* * *

**.OoOoOoOoO.**

* * *

Well, that was my very first fanfic. I hope it wasn't to bad. I didn't start writing English stories (or stories at all, but when I did they were about Mangas or Animes) long ago and my writing style is probably still really poor.

I hope you did enjoy the story nonetheless and there weren't many mistakes.

Also I hope I did post it right since I don't really know how to.

Please review by the way, I would appreciate it very much if you can give me tips or tell me about mistakes I did. But please don't be too harsh!

~~~~ Jetta 3


End file.
